TiK ToK
"TiK ToK" by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer * Diamonds near her left eye * Yellow undershirt * Blue shirt with cuts * Pink Glove * Tights * Pink socks * Blue and Pink shoes Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The floor is the same as Fame and Only Girl. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth. Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand on the side of your face. Tiktokgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Tiktokgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Tiktokgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''TiK ToK''is featured in the following Mashups: * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Dynamite * Tribal Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye(Best of JD2)' Captions ''TiK ToK ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Pulse * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *The dancer has a "sleazy" style similar to Ke$ha in the music video. *"Junk" and "Drunk" are censored. ** It's kinda weird "beer" is not censored, referring to an alcoholic beverage. Also, "tipsy" is not censored depsite the fact that it is a synonym of "drunk", which has been censored later in the song. ** Also, this is the first censored song in the JD series (except the bleeps on Bebe). *This is the first Ke$ha song in the series followed We R Who We R and Die Young as DLCs Just Dance 4 & 2014, and C'mon and Timber on Just Dance 2014. * TiK ToK and C'mon are the only non-DLC Ke$ha songs in the Just Dance series. ** Currently, this is the only Ke$ha song to never have become a DLC, after C'mon became a recycled DLC in Just Dance 2015. * '''Gold Moves 2 & 3' were not intended to be Gold Moves, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version. * In Just Dance Wii, this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like he's your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song doesn't appear in that game, and the same feature returns later in Just Dance Wii 2. * It makes an appearance in various Puppet Masters and Mashups. * In the Beta version, the glove is on the left hand. * The dancer has a completely altered colour scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. * The Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Wii versions all have 73 pictograms. Gallery TiK ToK.png|TiK ToK Tiktok.jpg|TiK ToK tiktokjd2.jpg tiktokdancer2.jpg tiktokdancer.jpg TikTokIconMenu.jpg|The Icon tiktok-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Ke$ha - TiK ToK File:Just_Dance_2_Wii_-_Ke$ha_Tik-Tok File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Tik Tok - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Remade Songs